


With the CFO Gone

by moonshield



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshield/pseuds/moonshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post-Doomstar Requiem] What will Toki do when Charles is gone once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the CFO Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Lovely prompt from this amazing person on tumblr, "year-of-the-cadaver-race"

It was late, and Mordhaus was enveloped in complete silence. Not even faint footsteps could be heard in the hallway; surprisingly, even yard wolves were silent tonight.  
  
Pickles was savoring a glass of expensive, aged french wine. For the first time in months, he was drinking calmly, solely for enjoyment. The band was on a break after Toki and Abigail's rescue; the young man was doing well enough, minus occasional nightmares. It took him a while to forgive each and every one of them, especially Skwisgaar, but they were fine now.   
  
They were all together.   
  
Just like old days.

Well, almost.

They still were missing someone.

_**Charles** _ was no longer their manager and had more important business to attend since he was now the head of the church. Abigail had replaced him and they did just as fine with her, if not better. She was more dominant, harsh and manipulative than Charles, so they were a lot more productive now. However, she could never replace Charles.   
  
No one could.   
  
Charles had been with them since the very beginning, he never left them and always saved their asses in cases of trouble. But now, he hadn't been seen for months, and it was bothering every single member of the band, even if they didn't voice their discontentment.   
  
If they did, they would show feelings.   
  
And despite all they went through, feelings were still gay.   


* * *

  
Pickles didn't hear the soft knocks on his door, he was absorbed in his thoughts. He snapped out of it when the said person called his name with a weak voice.   
  
"Pickle?"   
  
It was Toki, of course. Poor boy probably had another nightmare.   
  
"Come in, door's open." he said, not bothering to move an inch from his spot. He swirled the blood red wine in his glass while the rhythm guitarist entered the room.   
  
He watched with clouded eyes as the young man stood in front of him, his hands fisted tightly at his sides. The Norwegian was looking at his shoes and licking his lips occasionally as if he wanted to say something, but there still was absolute silence in the room. His hair curtained his face so it was hard to see his face, to see what troubled him.   
  
"So ya wanted to say somethin'? Anythin' botherin' you?"   
  
Toki lifted his head at the question, brushing stray locks away from his face like a timid girl. The sick son of a bitch that captured him had damaged his hair by burning, pulling and ripping it. It had been heartbreaking to see the boy so sad about his hair, so Skwisgaar styled it for him. Now, Toki's caramel colored hair was a bit shorter with some really short layers but it at least looked healthy. Pickles knew that fallen stray hair on one's face was annoying, so he didn't comment on the younger man's girly gesture; with his hair growing, it would end soon anyway.   
  
"I wanteds to asks a...questkions."   
  
"Go on dood," he said, grabbing a neatly rolled cigarette. "I've got all night to list'n."

Toki sat on the floor with his legs crossed, a contemplative look on his face.

"Pickle, where ams Charles?"  
  
Pickles was taken aback by the question, his relaxed mood turned to a somber one. How could he answer the kid's question? He didn't know where Charles was; hell, nobody knew! It was foolish to feel abandoned, but that was exactly what he felt at the moment.   
  
The brunet was still waiting for an answer so Pickles took a deep breath before answering.   
  
"Ya remember the church shit we told ya?"   
  
His question was answered with a rapid nod from the guitarist.   
  
"Well, he's still with the church. We dunno what he's doin' though, or where he exactly is."   
  
Toki considered the redhead's words before opening his mouth.   
  
"But whys Pickle? Why dids he leave withouts sayings anythinks? Why ams he always so busies?"   
  
Pickles knew how important Charles was to Toki. Everybody was attached to their ex-CFO but Toki, being the emotional man child he is, adored the man. He always sought Charles's approval like a little boy would seek his father's approval.   
  
The sad, demanding eyes of the younger man really disturbed him, the silence in the room was an uncomfortable one too. Pickles was starting to feel a bit depressed, and his hands were itching to grab a bottle of the strongest alcohol he could find in his room.   
  
"Pickle, he didn'ts abandon us, dids he?"   
  
Toki was heartbroken, it was clear as daylight with his soft, wavering voice. Pickles wanted to make him stop to avoid getting emotional himself by saying how feelings made them gay, but he couldn't. They already suffered too much because of this very belief, and he wanted to leave his stubbornness aside for once, for he cared about the young man sitting on the floor.   
  
"Toki, don' say that. Of course he didn', hell, he's at the church to save our asses," He knelt on the floor, looking at Toki in the eye. "We jus' have to believe in him, I guess. He'll come back, when the   
time's right."

Toki lowered his icy blue gaze to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them. Pickles watched the younger man curl into a ball, trying to think of a way to cheer him up.

Slowly, he got up and returned to his preview spot. He desperately needed to get drunk now.

He chugged the expensive wine as if it was cheap liquor; goddamn, he was richer than most countries, he could drink his expensive aged wine however he wanted! So, he poured himself another glass, but was interrupted by muffled sniffles.

Attending Toki was his priority, but he might as well do it with another glass of chugged wine in his system.

Pickles threw the empty glass aside, the satisfying sound of shattering crystal ringing in his ears and making him smirk.

The sudden sound had scared Toki, he was looking around; his wet, bloodshot eyes wide.

"Pickle?"

"If ya ever tell this to someone, I'll have to kill ya, ya douchebag," said Pickles and held Toki's hands to pull him up. The rhythm guitarist stood, his wide shoulders slouching. His eyes were fixed on the ground, hair obscuring his youthful face. He was intimidated, much to Pickles' chagrin; it probably was wrong to talk about killing after everything their young guitarist went through. "Come here."

Toki jumped in surprise when two arms tightly enveloped his larger figure, with a hand caressing his back comfortingly.

His sadness vanished quickly, so did his tears; but having a member of Dethklok other than Skwisgaar hugging him made him too happy.

So, he was crying once more.

"Hey, I ain't huggin' you to make ya cry even more, ya douchebag."

Pickles tried to sound as annoyed as possible, but he knew he failed miserably. He couldn't help himself, it really was satisfying to see their youngest _brother_ happy.

"Okay, okay, git going now I've work to do! This wine ain't gonna drink itself!" he cried, but was laughing hard too. When the two parted, Toki waved him goodbye and walked to the door with his shoulders straight, steps confident.

"Hey Toki!"

The brunet turned his head towards the drummer, waiting for him to go on. Pickles motioned for him to wait and grabbed something from his nightstand, hiding it in his palms.

"Take this," he said while pressing the object in his hands to Toki's chest and added with a playful grin, "Then git the fuck out of my sight."

Once the door closed, the smiling guitarist snorted. They really had a funny drummer.

He lowered his hands to look at the cool object in them.

...

It was Pickles' solid gold locket, with Charles' photo inside.

 


End file.
